Panau
Panau, officially the Democratic Republic of Panau, is a sovereign state in South-East Ajia occupying the large island of Tanah Raya, the Pelaut Archipelago as well as parts of the Selatan Archipelago. It is bordered directly by Kelairan and the Selatan Federation on the island of Selatan,and is bordered navally by Kelairan, Selatan,Ayutthaya and Shonan-to. Panau covers 1,405,231 square kilometres and has a population of 60,380,000. It is not clear which group of people first inhabited the Panauan islands, but it was known to be a part of the Srivijayan civilisation and later the Majapahit civilisation. The militaristic Ular civilisation first came to prominence during the end of the Majapahit era and took over much of the five-archipelago region, but was later subdued and absorbed by the rising Siamese kingdoms. Spread from the mainland by the Siamese conquest, Islam and Buddhism became the main religions in the Panauan islands, coexisting with the Ular religion, which was later lost. WIP Since date, Panau has been ruled by a military government. Much of the nation's corporations have been nationalised and the government rules autocratically. It is a regional power but is also known to have committed many humans rights crimes. History Early history Ayutthayan Panau Independence Early struggles Military takeover 28 Officers Incident On 4 Mutsuki 1873, 28 officers of the Panau National Army led by General Bambang Santoso entered the Government House in Panau City and presented 12 demands calling for the resignation of President Pandak Panay, the immediate resignation of all governmental ministers and the immediate dissolving of parliament. At the same time, under the command of Colonel Ismaryanto, the 4th Infantry Brigade and 1st Armoured Cavalry Brigade entered Panau City. They began setting up checkpoints and stationed armoured vehicles at key locations around the city. By midday, the governmental ministers were released to their homes, and it was announced that the military would be taking over the nation. Santoso was declared the new 'President-General of Panau', and Pandak Panay was arrested without trial for 'conspiring against the people'. A revised constitution was published a hour later. Aftermath There was an immediate crackdown on all suspected political dissidents and organised crime groups connected to the Panay regime. Troops from the 4th Infantry Brigade stormed houses throughout the southern area of Panau City, arresting individuals already identified before the coup started. Few civilians attempted to resist the military takeover, though several people were arrested for obstructing a road and a man was shot for throwing a grenade at an armoured vehicle. Attacks on organised crime groups known to be connected to the Panay administration began two days after. This began violent street fighting between gangsters and military troops. Many gang leaders were arrested by the end of the week, removing a large group of Panay's supporters. Military rule The military Democratic reforms Internal conflicts Internal military conflicts have been constant since the attainment of independence, and then later more so after the military takeover. These are mostly ethnic conflicts between the various minorities in Panau and the government, particularly the Ular People and the people in Panauan Selatan, both of which aim to secede from Panau violently. At the same time, a growing left-leaning militia and terrorist group calling itself the 'Reapers' have been causing problems for the military government, leading to more fighting in the mountains and jungles of central Tanah Raya. Government and politics Panau functions as a highly centralised dual-party republic. Officially a democratic unitary parliamentary system, in practice the government of Panau is more close to an autocratic, totalitarian military-led regime. The creation of new political parties is banned and only the two political parties are allowed, the majority Panau National Party (PNP) and the minority, opposition National People's Front (NPF). Panau is currently led by the President-General Sudirman, who has ruled for close to 12 years. Foreign relations and military Main article: Military of Panau Panau has a close relationship with the other nations in South-East Ajia, interacting through trade and diplomatic gestures. However, due to territorial disputes, the present government has a strained relationship with Panau's historical ally Ayutthaya. Panau has a massive military force in the form of the National Military of Panau, which is also the ruling faction in the nation. A large amount of the government budget is devoted to defence spending, with a 523,000-strong active force occupying dozens of bases and camps across the islands. This is the second-largest military force in the Tenggara region, behind that of Ayutthay. Panau's large military has long been a source of controversy with its immediate neighbours, with tensions rising over the acquiring of a large nuclear submarine by the military regime in recent years. Administrative divisions Panau consists of nine territories in three regions, with each territory overseen by an appointed governor and an elected legislature and administrative bureaucracy. Each territory further consists of various cities, towns and villages. At present the only settlements large enough to be considered cities are Panau City, Bandar Baru Nipah and Kota Pantai Kuala. Tanah Raya *West Tanah Raya *Ramai Rakyat *Berawan Besar *Panau Tengah *South Tanah Raya *East Tanah Raya Pelaut Archipelago *North Pelaut *East Pelaut Selatan Archipelago *Selatan Archipelago Geography Economy Since the 1873 Coup and the subsequent government reforms undertaken by the military government, the vast majority of Panau's major economic markets have been dominated by monopolistic, nationalised firms owned directly by the government. This has caused many economic problems, but heavy foreign trade has managed to create a sufficient inflow of wealth to keep the nationalised firms operating at near-peak efficiency. Small and medium enterprises are untouched and there exists a free market to cater to day-to-day needs and luxury goods, though like the rest of the nation it is highly controlled. Economic history Exports Fossil fuels Panau has a large industrial sector, mostly specialising in the production and refining of raw materials. Fossil fuel production is the largest industry in Panau, consisting of both natural gas and oil. Panau also exports metals and small amounts of sakuradite. Panau possesses a large oil refining complex on Pulau Berapi, processing thousands of tons of crude oil a year. Pulau Berapi supplies and processes over 38% of the oil in the entire region. Panau also controls several oil platforms and mines. All of the Imports Science and technology Infrastructure Demographics Behind the screen At a certain point, one stops giving a shit and just transcribes an entire fictional nation into their own fictional world. Category:Panau Category:South-East Ajia